


Scars

by 138andcounting



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: Percy sees the scars that Nico has acquired throughout his months spent down in the Underworld.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely out of the love I have for Perico. It's short because I only spent like two hours on it. I hope you enjoy.

“Okay, everyone. Now we’re going to learn how to fight against angry water spirits. Hey, Nico, Jason! Come over here for a second!” Nico and Jason walked down to the beach where Percy’s class was waiting, eager to fight.

“Okay, we’re here. What do you want, Jackson?” Nico’s arms were crossed over his chest, his usual scowl heavier than usual. It was obvious he’d just woken up from a nap. “Jason and I were going to go practice fighting.” Jason nudged Nico’s shoulder.

“What Nico means is that where we're going to do something, but we’re always willing to help out a fellow camper.” Jason pointed out, making Nico realize he had to be a good example in front of the junior campers.

“Thank you, Jason. I was going to demonstrate to the class, how to fight against a water spirit, and realized it would be safer with a senior camper. So, would either you or Nico mind helping me demonstrate?” Jason shrugged.

“I wouldn’t mind, but Nico has actually fought a water spirit before, so he’d probably be more helpful.” Jason, Percy and the junior campers looked to Nico.  
Nico realized her was being stared at and glared.

“No. Forget about it.” Nico stated, placing his hands on his hips. Percy started to emerge out of the water and walked up to Nico--dry as a bone.

“Nico, come one. You don’t want one of them to get hurt because you couldn't be bothered to help me train them, do you?” Nico put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight between his feet.

“No, but if Jason helps you, then he’ll learn as well as the campers. It’s a win-win.” Percy thought it over and realized it was actually pretty sound reasoning.

“Okay, fine. But you have to stay and help me correct form, okay?” Nico shrugged.

“Why not. You took my sparing partner, so I’m free for the afternoon.” 

\-------------

That’s how Percy’s group ended up with not two, but three counselors. Percy showed the technique and fighting style necessary for fighting water spirits, and then paired the campers up to practice.

Nico walked up and down the beach, watching the kids splash in the water and train. Two particular kids were having a mini water fight, and it ticked Nico off. He was wasting Perry's valuable lesson. He walked over to where the boys were splashing around. The two boys were yelling at each other, and the slashing started to escalate into roughhousing. 

“Stop being such a pansy, Westley. If you can get my shirt fully submerged in the water, you get a piece of my mom’s raspberry cake.” The kid--Westley, broke out into a defying grin.

“You know that slice is mine, Holland.” Westley charged at Holland who’s back was facing the beach. As Holland dodged the attack, Nico walked up behind hem.

“Guys, you need to start taking this more seriously-” Nico’s scolding was cut off by the demigod who’d knocked into his chest.  
They both went flying back, propelled by Westley’s force, and landed further up on the beach and fell, Nico under the weight of Westerly.

“Nico!” Jason and Percy ran over to where Nico lay unconscious under Westley. Westley stood up, looking down at Nico with a guilty face.   
Jason bent down and check Nico over for broken bones and a pulse. 

“He’s alive, and I don’t think he has any broken bones, but he’s out cold, maybe even a concussion.” Percy turned to Westley and Holland.  
“What happened?” Westley looked down at his feet. Holland came up to Wesley’s side. 

“It was my fault. We were play fighting, and I taunted Westley, and he charged at me. I moved out of the way, and he ran into Nico. We’re really sorry, Percy.” Holland wrapped his arms around himself. 

Percy was so mad that these fourteen and fifteen-year-olds couldn’t even stab water without injuring someone. More mad that this someone turned out to be his boyfriend, Nico. He had to take several breaths before he could speak, remembering that these guys were just kids, learning about a new world and way of life.

“Okay. Well you guys are cleaning up the mess-hall every night after dinner for three days. Now stop messing around while Jason continues to teach you guys.” Jason looked at Percy skeptically. 

“You realize I just learned this today? I’m not expert, Percy.” Percy turned Jason around and lead his a few feet away from the campers.

“I’m not in the right mood to be teaching. Besides, someone needs to take Nico to will to make sure he didn’t get a concussion.” Percy turned around to go back and get Nico to take him to the infirmary. He bent down and lifted Nico into his arms bridal-style. He started walking towards the infirmary, when he stopped, and turned back to the group of demigods.

“I’m serious. Listen to Jason. If i hear that any more of you have been misbehaving, the whole group will be cleaning the mess-hall. Am I clear?” A wave of nods replied to him. Satisfied, he strolled up to the infirmary with a very unctuous Nico. It wasn’t that hard. Nico had always been smaller than the rest of them, but ever since hi monthly visits to the underworld, he’d been getting thinner. He was as light as a doll.

When he entered the infirmary building, Will was checking on a camper’s ankle.

“Hey, Will. Give me a hand?” When Will turned to see who was calling his name, his eyes widened at the sight of the unconscious boy in Percy’s arms.

“Yeah, sure. But his on that bed.” Will signaled to the nearest bed on the right. When Percy let Nico down, h could help but wipe at the stray hairs covering his face.  
Will walked over with a worried look.

“What the gods happened to him?” Will asked as he pressed his stethoscope to Nico’s chest, listening to his heart.

“Some stupid kids were roughhousing and Nico was hurt in the process.” Will nodded and continued to examine Nico. He put his hands on Nico’s chest, and Nico made a pained noise from his unconscious state.

“I think he has some bruised ribs. Considering he’s passed out, he might have a concussion.” Percy nodded.

“Okay, so he’s going to be fine?” Will nodded. A little nectar should heal up his bruised ribs and help him wake up in no time. Just take him back to his cabin and try to wake him up. When he wakes up, give him some nectar. If he doesn't wake up, bring his back to me.” Percy nodded.

“Thank’s Will.” Will nodded and turned his attention to incoming campers. Percy carried Nico bridal-style back to his cabin.   
Once inside Nico’s cabin, he laid him out on his bed. He left to go inform Chiron about Nico and came back with some nectar. 

When he got back, he woke Nico up with a few little shakes.

“Nico. Nico come on, wake up.” On the third shake, Nico’s eyes fluttered open. Confusion was painted on his face as he started to take in his surroundings.

“Wha-? Where am-? Percy?” Percy smiled down at Nico and moved his bangs out of his face.

“Westley knocked you out. You have bruised ribs and a concussion. Here’s some nectar for you to drink to fix both.” Percy handed Nico the cup full of nectar. 

“Hold on, I want to change. Westley’s wet cloths made mine wet, and I am not going to stay in the wet cloths any longer than I need too.” Nico got up and went over to his dresser, and grabbed another black t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. 

Just as Nico wen to grab the hem of his shirt, Percy remembered that they’d only been going out for a month, so he hasn’t seen Nico naked yet.  
A slight blushed creeped across Percy's cheeks, but stayed quiet. Nico removed his shirt, throwing it in the hamper by his dresser.

Percy's breath caught in his throat. Nico’s back was covered in scars. Nico heard the sharp intake of breath, and turned around to see Percy, eyes wide and mouth open, mouth angled slightly down. 

Nico shot a confused look at Percy, when he remembered he was half naked, in front of his boyfriend. Nico’s cheeks blushed a bright red, and he covered his chest with his pale arms. 

“Sorry. I forgot that you were here. I guess I got lost in my head.” Percy shook his head.

“Nico,” Percy whispered. He got off the bed and walked slowly over to where Nico was standing. “What are these, Neks?” Nico looked down at his chest. His front wasn’t as covered in scars as his back, but there were some cuts that stood out on Nico’s pale skin. Nico raised his eyebrows.

“These? Oh. I get them sometimes when I go and do things for my dad in the underworld.” Percy hesitantly reached his hand forward towards Nico’s shoulder, at a deep cut that still looked slightly fresh. When Nico didn’t make a move to move away from him, Percy traced the ut with his finger. Nico’s fish depend.

“Sorry. I guess I look kind of ugly, huh?” That snapped Percy out of his daze. He move and put both of his hand son Nico’s shoulders.

“No. Never, Neks! You’re beautiful. I was just amazed at how many here were.” Nic visibly relaxed with Percy’s reassurance, and pointed to a pale line on his collarbone. 

“Yeah, I got this one when I was helping feed Dad’s dogs. They hate him, but they hate me slightly less.” For a few minutes, Percy traced Nico’s scars as Nico talked about the stories behind most of them.

After a bit, Nico put his shirt on, and wen to the bathroom to change into his sweatpants.  
When he got out, he drank a little bit of the nectar, and laid down back onto his bed. He motioned for Percy to join him.

“Come on, Percy. I’m tired from getting hurt, and i want to cuddle with my boyfriend.” Percy chuckled, and climbed into the bed next to Nico. He laid and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, spooning him, Nico holding onto his arms. His head down on one of Nico’s pillows, and groan.

“You seriously have the best bed, Nico. I think I want to sleep here forever.” Nico tightened his grip on Percy’s hands.

“I know. Now hush and go to sleep.” Percy smiled and kissed the back of Nico’s head.

“Night, Neks.” Nico leaned back into Percy’s embrace.

“Night, Percy.” Together, the two of them fell asleep until the dinner bell run.

 

fin.


End file.
